


please, baby please

by kylo-renne (star_wars_drabbles)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Daddy Kink, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Jock!Ben, Rey and Ben are related, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-08 16:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14109756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_wars_drabbles/pseuds/kylo-renne
Summary: If you were to describe Ben Solo in one word, you would say arrogant, because he was. Always trying to be the center of attention with his flirtatious ways, he sure makes for a distraction during class. Of course, the one person you’re trying to avoid makes you his next target. Whether you liked it or not Ben had his eyes set on you





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rey is related to Ben in this au, because I'm the writer and I can do what I want

“I can’t believe I’m related to him,” Rey scoffed, face twisted in annoyance as she watched her cousin be obnoxious yet again. 

“Don’t even remind me Rey I was trying to ignore him,” You shook your head. You were trying to pay attention to the lecture, one which you unfortunately shared with Ben Solo and his friends. They always seemed to be talking, snickering at the expense of someone else or bothering some poor girl. You had learned to tune them out, focusing on the powerpoint and on taking good notes. Ben just always had to be the center of attention, it was annoying trait of his that Rey had warned you about. 

You tried to sit in the front row to ignore him and the other students who decided to online shop during class, but of course he sat in the other front row besides you. Sometimes you put your hand on the side of your head as a sort of blinders, trying to listen and answer the professors questions.

You rolled your eyes as you caught Ben flexing as he stretched his arms behind your head, all the girls sitting nearby gasping and staring. He smirked back at them, making you frown. Almost as if sensing your annoyance from across the room Ben looked towards you, seeing your frown. You quickly looked away, but he still stared until Poe hit him with his elbow.  
“Stop staring at Y/N,” Poe whispered to his friend in warning. He knew that you didn’t like him or Ben, but he could see the plans forming in Ben’s mind. 

“Why not?” Ben asked innocently. He should be able to look at you as much as he wanted, you were beautiful after all. He had always been intrigued by you, and it was about time that he’d make his move. His cousin no doubt had given you the wrong idea about him, but that challenge made him even more interested. 

“Don’t even try it, she’s immune,” Poe shook his head. He had seen one of his friends try and ask her on a date during class, and she shut him down fast, along with others. She was very focused on her studies and her work and did not seem open to dating of any kind. 

“To this smile? I don’t think so,” Ben grinned. He knew he was charming, he found it to be one of his greatest talents that he could make any girl he wanted swoon. 

“Well don’t come crying to me when she rejects you,” Poe narrowed his eyes, but Ben’s focus was on you, his mind made up.

“She won’t say no, I’m very persistent.”

“Oh yeah, annoying her into going on a date with you is a great move,” Poe rolled his eyes. 

“I’m not annoying,” Ben said defensively. 

“Can we please have one conversation right now?” The professor interrupted them, finally shutting Ben up. Still, he was too distracted to focus as he thought of you. Even if you were dressed casually, you always managed to look cute to him. In fact, Poe had teased him about the little crush he had harbored on you for a while now. You were seemingly unattainable, but he wanted to prove everyone wrong. 

He knew maybe he wasn’t exactly everybody’s type, but he just couldn’t believe that you were as cold hearted as everyone thought you were. And maybe if they got the chance to know you, they’d figure you out. That was Ben’s goal, though making you his girlfriend along the way, maybe stealing a kiss or too, would be a nice bonus. 

He started as soon as class finished, sauntering over to you before you packed up your bags. You didn’t seem to notice his presence as he loomed over your table, Rey eyeing him skeptically. You didn’t look up till he placed his hand on your table, leaning even closer to you. “So Y/N, what are your plans for this weekend?” Ben asked, eyes bright and sparkling. 

You almost dropped your pen, you were shocked that he would even try. It was so out of the blue, it made you very suspicious of his motives. You weren’t looking to give him your lame response. “I have an exam Tuesday and some other assignments, so that’s what I’ll be doing.” Your voice was soft and quiet as you replied, making Ben’s heart jump. 

He understood how devoted you were to your studies, but surely you had time for a little fun. “Saturday there’s going to be a party at my apartment, nothing too big but feel free to bring a friend. I was hoping to see you there,” Ben looked at you. He could play games, but he knew his best chance with you would be the direct approach. You were an honest girl and if he had your attention he could flirt with you later. 

You paused for a moment, thinking of what to say. “Parties aren’t really my thing…” 

“Then don’t think of it like that, it won’t be anything crazy. We’re just gonna hang out have some food and some drinks, it’ll be fun,” Ben explained. 

You were surprised how adamant he seemed on you going, how much he wanted you to come. Before you could reply Rey piped in, “Ben forget it, she’s not going. She doesn’t even know you, it’s like the first time you’ve talked to her.”

“That’s not true,” Ben shot back. He had definitely talked to you before, maybe it wasn’t a lot but this was not the first time you had interacted.

Rey looked at you for confirmation and you shrugged, “He’s not wrong.” But that didn’t mean you’d say yes, just thinking about going to a party at Ben’s appartement freaked you out. It’d take a lot of guts for you to be able to do that. The hopeful look Ben gave you at your reply made your face feel flush, you weren’t used to his intense gaze on you like this. 

You couldn’t deny that he was attractive, something that he knew and flaunted openly. It was the sort of thing you preferred to avoid. Maybe it would be good for you to finally do something like this, but you certainly wouldn’t brave it alone. 

“Come on Y/N let’s get lunch,” Rey all but dragged you away. Ben almost blurted out “Can I join?” but decided against it knowing his cousin would say no. Rey and him and a sort of rivalry going on, and he knew with her around it’d be hard to talk to you. He made eye contact with you as you looked back at him for a moment, flashing you a toothy grin.

“Hmm you don’t seem as upset as I thought you’d be,” Poe remarked, coming to stand besides Ben.

“She didn’t say no,” Ben said with a smile.

“So she said yes?” Poe asked in disbelief.

“Well...no, but she didn’t say no either,” And that’s what was important to Ben. 

Poe only laughed, almost feeling bad for Ben. All logic went out the window when it came to his delusions about you. “Just wait.”

Ben shook his head, “Y/N is a nice girl.” He didn’t believe that you were as cold as all his friends thought you were. That’s because they had never seen you laugh, never heard you ramble about your studies passionately, never bothered to listen. And he knew he was at fault for that too, getting caught messing around with his friends in class. He didn’t want to make you mad, but when goaded on by his friends he just couldn’t say no. 

“I don’t know where you got that idea, but she’s anything but.” 

Ben just sighed, walking away from his friend and this argument. He didn’t have any proof, but he knew he wasn’t wrong about you. 

Later on at dinner you sat with you other friend Rose, Rey not joining you as she went home for the weekend. Rose unlike Rey did not harbor a rivalry with Ben, or any ill will towards him. She was a sweetheart, and saw good even in the likes of Ben. She was always trying to get you to go out more, you were more open with her about your desire for more of a love life and she was always trying to help you. 

“Did you hear Ben’s having a party tomorrow night?” Rose asked you. She wanted you to go because she knew her crush Finn would be there. 

Should you tell her? You might regret it, but you felt like as her friend you should tell her. “Yeah, he invited me himself,” You admitted.

“What! Oh my god, Y/n you know what this means?” Rose jumped up, excited for you. At your confused face she said, “He likes you!” 

“No he doesn’t.” Rose was always quick to jump to conclusions, so it was hard for you to take what she said to heart. Besides you knew the type of girls Ben dated, and you were not like them. This wasn’t the first time that Rose had tried to convince you that a guy liked you, and from your experience it didn’t end well. You didn’t want to get your hopes up, and though Ben was acting nice you knew that he could be a little too arrogant for your liking. 

“Come on we have to go, he wants you to be there,” Rose urged. 

You sighed, “I don’t know, he’s always trying to flirt with girls I doubt I’m anything special to him.” 

“Well still we should go! It’ll be fun, I know you’ve got a party dress you haven’t had a chance to wear.” 

You gave in to Rose’s pleading, and the next night you were getting ready to head over to Ben’s place. You couldn’t help the anxious feeling in your gut, this wasn’t something you normally did and you wondered if Ben would even give you the time of day when you got there. What annoyed you more was that you cared, you were supposed to be ignoring Ben and not going to his apartment!

“Just relax, this’ll be fun. You look hot!” Rose encouraged you. It was certainly more revealing than what you wore to class, you just hoped you didn’t have to deal with any unwanted attention. 

It was eleven when you got to Ben’s apartment, which you would think is late but Rose assured you that it was the perfect time. What you didn’t know was that Ben was hoping that you’d come earlier, almost counting on it so that he’d have more time to talk to you before more people arrived. He had been looking for you for a few hours now, and he eventually gave up on you coming at all. He’d try again soon, but for now Ben planned on getting drunk. 

And that’s when you walked in, a whole crowd of people cheering on Ben as he drank an entire six pack in one go. You almost wanted to walk out the door, knowing that this was not the casual hangout that Ben told you it would be. 

“Ben! Ben! Ben!” Adrenaline ran through his veins as the crowd chanted his name, you were forgotten as he swallowed copious amounts of alcohol. He wasn’t planning for it to be this kind of party, and he promised himself he wouldn’t do this to himself anymore. But when they started calling his name, he couldn’t say no. 

You watched as Ben’s behavior got even more outrageous as the alcohol set in, he took of his shirt and starting swinging it around his finger, tossing it to the crowd with a cheer. You turned your attention to the drink in your hand, taking a sip and trying to ignore Ben. “So much for wanting to see me here,” You rolled your eyes. 

“Hey I’m sorry, but forget about him! We can still have a good time,” Rose assured you.

You nodded in agreement, heading over with her to mingle with the crowd of dancing bodies. You were surprised so many people could fit into one apartment. Guys tried to dance with you but you paid them no mind, ignoring them to stick close to Rose. You had to in this sort of situation, there were just too many people and you wanted to be safe. 

“Oh I love this song!” You said to Rose as Pray for Me by The Weekend came on. You starting dancing more with her, really getting into the music and letting your anxieties of the crowd around you slip away. 

That was when Ben noticed you, there you were dancing right in his apartment. He cursed under his breath once he saw what you were wearing, doing a double take as if wondered if he was truly drunk out of his mind. How long had you been here? How long did it take him to notice? He felt so disappointed that he wasn’t there to greet you at the door, to make you feel welcome. Now everything was getting out of hand, and he could barely stand. 

After the beer had done a few shots with some encouragement, which did not sit well in his stomach. He hadn’t dranken any water and his dinner was long gone, it was a recipe for a killer hangover and making a complete fool out of himself. If he was more cognitient, he would’ve put on a shirt, gathered himself together a little bit before making his approach. But he really was beyond drunk at this point, inhibitions gone.

False confidence fueling him, Ben made his way over to you. 

“Hheeyy baaaby, you came after all, so happy to see you,” Ben smiled, placing his arm on your shoulder and planting a sloppy kiss on your cheek.   
You could smell the alcohol on his breath, see him stumbling as he clambered over to you. “Ben you should sit down.” You placed a hand on his chance, he looked like he could pass out any second. 

Rose looked concerned, “I’m going to take care of this asshole,” You told her. You knew Ben wouldn’t do anything, he wasn’t that type of asshole but someone needed to watch his back right now. He needed a drink of water and maybe some food. 

“I’m not an asshole,” Ben pouted, whining dramatically. 

“C’mon, where’s your room? You need to lie down,” You grabbed his hand. Ben perked up at that, a dopey grin on his face as he curled his fingers around yours, heart racing as his mind misheard your words. He was going to have you in his bed! This was better than he could ever imagine, he couldn’t wait. 

He lead you to his room only to find a couple making out, and about to do something more on his bed. 

“Get out!” He shouted at them, shooing them away. Once they left Ben turned to you, “So…” He smirked, biting his lip. He closed his eyes and puckered his lips, starting to lean in, 

“Oh don’t start that you’re way too drunk,” You pressed your hand over his mouth, lightly pushing him away. 

Ben looked at you with confusion, “I thought you wanted to get in bed with me?” 

“Oh god, no I-” You paused, too flustered to continue. He thought you were going to have sex? It was too much, you could barely process it. Ben looks even more dejected at that, feeling unwanted. He wanted to go back to hearing the crowd call his name, he preferred when everyone liked him. 

Seeing his shoulders drop your eyes soften, feeling compassion for this drunken fool of a man, “Ben, you need to lie down because you can barely stand. I don’t want something bad to happen to you,” You say softly. 

His eyes widen at that, warmth filling his chest as he realized he was right. You were a nice girl after all. Ben laughs and traps you into a hug, slightly leaning against you as he rested his head on your shoulder. “So nice,” He cooed, petting your hair. He hummed happily as he hugged you closer, your arms reluctantly returning his hug. 

You weren’t used to such affections from him, but you couldn’t deny that it felt nice. While Ben behaved obnoxiously around his friends, with you he was a lot more calm and kinda cute too. This was a side of him you didn’t normally see and you wondered if he acted differently with the peer pressure of his friends. “Let’s get you on the bed,” You took his hand, turning away to hide your blush. 

Ben followed you close behind, flopping onto the bed and subsequently pulling you on with him. He kept holding your hand in his, peering at you through his dark lashes. You were about to get back up so that you could get him some water, but Ben didn’t want to let you go. “No don’t leave me, I don’t want to be alone,” He pleaded. 

“I’m just going to get you some water, I’ll be right back okay?” You told him. Ben grumbled at that, but relinquished his hold on your wrist. He stared up at the ceiling as he waited for you to return, crossing his arms over his chest. 

You found Rose again once you went to get water, “Hey Y/N I think I’m going to head out, do you want me to wait for you or are you okay?” She asked you. 

“Yeah I just, I should stay. Someone needs to look after him, I’ll be fine I can handle myself.” You explained. 

“Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow then. You better tell me how it goes!” She wiggled her brows, smirking at you. 

“Nothing’s going to happen Rose he’s completely drunk,” You scoffed. 

“I don’t know, I think he’s going to be pretty happy that the girl he likes is taking care of him,” Rose winked at you. 

You shook your head and walked back to Ben’s room, not wanting him to get too upset for you being gone. His eyes lit up as soon as you entered his room, sitting up all too quickly and then collapsing back onto the bed. 

“You’re dehydrated Ben, don’t get up too fast like that. Here, you need to drink,” You handed him a glass of water. 

“But I’ve been drinking all night.”

“Yeah, but not water. Alcohol is extremely dehydrating, that’s one of the reasons you get hangovers. Here, drink,” You encouraged him. Ben didn’t look very please to do it, but because you were telling him he would listen. He drank the entire glass to satisfy you, as he drank some droplets spilled onto his chest, dribbling between his pecs. 

Ben noticed your staring and smirked, putting the glass down to grab your hand. He placed your hand over his chest and flexed his muscles, “You like that baby?” He teased. His smirk widened into a grin as he saw you blush, he raised his arms up and crossed them behind his head, showing off his perfect biceps. 

“Ben...why are you like this?” Even drunk he was insanely cocky. He licked his lips and wrapped an arm around your waist, pulling you down to lay at his side. 

“Because, I love to make you blush. Your cheeks get all rosey and you get all flustered, even if you're annoyed during class I love to make you look at me.” 

“But it’s distracting!” You protested. 

Ben turned on his side to look at you, “That’s the point sweetheart.” 

You were getting annoyed by his arrogance, seemingly worse when he was drunk. “You really like to be the center of attention don’t you.” 

Ben hummed, scooting closer to you, “Especially yours,” He agreed. He wanted as much of your attention as he could get.

“You’re impossible!” You scowled. 

Ben only laughed, clearly amused by your frustration. “Think about it Y/N, why wouldn’t I want the attention of the prettiest girl in class.” He brushed his knuckles across your cheeks, relishing in the heat of your face.

“Ugh stop it!” You covered your face with your hands. This flirting was not when you signed up for when you said you were going to help him. 

“What? It’s only the truth.” Ben tried to pry your hands from your face, wanting to see your cute expressions. 

“You’re just saying that,” You knew he probably said it to all the girls he talked to, he knew what they wanted to hear. 

“You don’t believe me?” Ben murmured sadly. 

“I don’t believe that I’m the only girl that you’ve said that to,” You accused. 

Ben sighed, “I know you think I’m a flirt princess and don’t get me wrong I am-” At your sound of protest he put his finger over your lips, shushing you. Just as soft as he expected...he was tempted to keep his finger there. But he took it away before continuing, “But that doesn’t mean that I don’t mean what I say, and maybe you don’t understand. By pretty I don’t just mean physically, which you are, you’re perfect actually but I mean other things too.” Ben took a breath before continuing his impassioned little speech. 

“You always know the answers in class, you’re incredibly smart and very passionate with your studies. I really admire that about you, I wish I had that. I’ve only heard it a few times but you’re laugh...music to my ears. And you’re kind too, more than people realize. And I really really like you,” Ben finished his speech with a confession. He was a little more sober now, the water working wonders. 

“Ben…” Your brows furrowed, you didn’t know what to think. He really thought all of that about you? You’ve never heard him so passionate before, and you knew this was more than just his flirtatious ways. You couldn’t help the happiness that bloomed in your heart, feeling loved from his words. 

“Go on a date with me, please. Just one,” Ben pleaded, emotion thick in his voice. His eyes were already teary with the prospect of your rejection, heart feeling like it was going to burst. 

“Okay,” You nodded. 

“Okay? Really?” Ben smiled so wide it almost hurt. 

“Yeah, one date can’t hurt,” You shrugged. 

“Oh my god! Yes!” Ben cheered. “Sorry I mean great!” He quickly apologized. 

You chuckled at his eagerness, smiling back at him. Now you were making Ben blush with your smile, the red spreading to his chest. “You’re so cute,” He breathed. 

“So are you,” You continued smiling at him. 

“Fuck,” Ben cursed, oh how he wanted to kiss you. He bit his lip trying to hold himself back. 

You kissed his cheek to placate him a little, knowing that if you stayed any longer something might happen that you weren’t ready for just yet. 

“Wait, where are you going?” 

“I’ll see you around Ben,” You smiled at him.

“Hey! Can I at least have your number first?” He didn’t want you to leave just yet, he wanted to spend the rest of the night with you if he could. But it probably was for the best, he didn’t know if he’d be able to resist his urges. 

“Sure,” You said, then giving him your number to put in his phone. He texted you right away to give you his number, so you could put his contact in your phone. Watching you get up, he called out for you again. 

“Wait Y/N!” He jumped up. 

“What?” You stopped.

“Let me walk you back,” It was late, he wanted to make sure you got back safe. 

“Only if you put on a shirt,” You eyed him. Ben laughed at that, quickly throwing on a sweatshirt before leading you out of the party.   
You walked back in silence, Ben insisting that he hold your hand. He was being protective of you, in his own sweet way. “Rey’s going to be so pissed at me,” You remembered. 

“Don’t worry about her Y/N, just do what makes you happy,” Ben told you. He was a little worried about his cousin’s wrath too, but you were worth it. Because he really did like you, a whole lot. 

“You’re right,” You sighed. You finally got to your dorm room, and it was time for you to say goodnight to Ben, who seemed to be having a hard time leaving your side. 

“Could I-could I get a good night kiss?” Ben went out on a limb. Just one, is what he told himself. He was sober enough now to enjoy it too, lucky that he metabolized the alcohol quickly. 

You thought about it for a moment, and caught Ben by surprised when you grabbed his neck and pulled him down for a passionate kiss. Much to Ben’s distaste you broke away from him, before it turned into something more. 

“Wow uh, you’re making it really hard for me to want to say goodnight.” Ben scratched the back of his neck. 

“That’s the point,” You smirked at him, unlocking your door with the key. 

“Oh uh, yeah...goodnight Y/N,” Ben stumbled over his words, feeling drunk all over again. His lips were still tingling and he stared at your closed door for a moment before walking away, he never felt so completely enamored with a girl so quickly. Fuck, he was in deep. It wouldn’t be long before Poe would be calling him a lovesick puppy.


	2. Chapter 2

Your date with Ben went exceedingly well, and he was even nice enough to get you flowers. He was as charming as ever flirting every chance he had, but that didn’t mean he didn’t take the time to learn more about you. And you were beginning to like Ben more once you got past his cocky exterior. He took you to a nice place for dinner, nothing too fancy for a first date but nice enough to impress you.

After, neither of you wanted the date to end and found yourselves walking together around the city as you continued your conversation. You were surprised that he’d be so easy to talk to, that he was much smarter than he let on. He had a lot of interesting perspectives that you could appreciate, especially his deep respect for women that came from his mother.

“Thank you for giving me a chance Y/n, I know I can be a little much sometimes,” Ben said as you neared the building you lived in.

“At least you acknowledge it,” You chuckled. “I had a really nice time Ben, thank you for dinner,” You told him.

“Sure,” Ben smiled, his heart racing in his chest. This was going better than he ever could’ve expected. “Say, would you want to go on another date with me sometime?” He asked, grabbing both of your hands and looking down at you.

You were a little worried how Rey would react, but you remembered what Ben said the other night and nodded. Spending time with him made you so happy, it was exactly what you had wanted and were missing. A second date couldn’t hurt.

Ben pulled you into a hug and kissed your cheek as he said his goodbye, waving to you before he walked back to his apartment.

“Oh my god he kissed you on the cheek Y/N! That was so cute,” Rose chirped, clasping her hands together. It had been a while since she had seen you so happy like this, and she was excited for you. “Please tell me you’re going on another date.”

“Yeah, it went really well and I said yes when he asked me on another date.” Just thinking about how he asked you made your heart do a little flip, your hands still warm from when his large ones encompassed yours.

That optimism that you felt with Rose was not replicated by Rey when she found out. You weren’t planning on telling her what had happened right away, not after the whole lecture she gave you during lunch about not going to Ben’s party. Of course, you forgot to pass this message along to Ben, and you found him sitting next to your usual seat when you came into the lecture hall.

“Hi Y/n, you look cute today,” Ben complimented you.

“Ben! You can’t sit here, that’s where Rey sits,” You frowned. If she saw him next to you a fight was bound to happen.

“Why not? She can sit on the other side of you, I don’t see why I shouldn’t take the chance to spend some more time with you,” Ben countered. He refused to move from his seat next to you, not when it gave him the opportunity to sit close to you for a whole two hours.

“I know, I want to spend more time with you too, I just don’t want to cause a fight with my friend,” You explained. A blush bloomed in Ben’s cheeks hearing you say that, knowing that the feeling was mutual made him feel butterflies in his stomach. It was a different sort of feeling than he was used to, it was the feelings that lead to falling in love and he felt a lot of those when he was around you and your sweetness.

He was about to reply when his cousin interrupted him by clearing your throat, “I don’t know what your doing in my seat or why your bothering my friend, but I suggest that you leave.”

“No.” Ben said flatly. You sat back in your seat, a grimace on your face as the tension between them rose.

“What the hell? What do you mean no, get up douchebag,” Rey stomped her foot.

“Rey-” You tried to explain, mediate this argument, but your pleas went unheard.

“There’s no assigned seats in this class, I can sit wherever I like. In fact from here I have the best view,” He said as he looked at you, he did not mean the professor. His compliment went unnoticed by you as you were pulling out your notes, though it was not missed by Rey

Rey was about to yell at him when the professor arrived, fuming as she walked over to the seat besides you. The two cousins glared at each other with you in between, feeling hot from their angry stares alone. You almost wanted to laugh as Ben stuck his tongue out at Rey, their petty rival had seemingly no reason behind it.

“Alright class-” The professor began, and you tried to tune out the two major distractions that sat besides you.

It was the break halfway through the lecture and neither Ben or Rey were giving up their seats besides you, of course you wanted to get up to go to the bathroom and scooting by Ben was the path of least resistance. “Hey don’t stare at her ass!” You heard Rey scold him. Fire was in your cheeks as you glanced back at Ben, a cheeky grin on his face. You shook your head and rushed to the bathroom, looking forward to a break from those too.

You had your phone with you and you received a few texts, one from Rey and one from Ben.

**Ben:** _I’m sorry for looking at your butt, I couldn’t help it though it was right in front of me, it’s a very cute butt by the way ;)_

You didn’t even know what to say to that text, deciding to ignore it for now. You had a feeling he was holding back his comments because of Rey and it was making him a little stir crazy. The text you received from Rey was much angrier.

**Rey** : _I don’t know what’s going on with you and Ben, but you better drop that jerk before something bad happens. I can’t stand how cocky he is, he’s acting like he won the lottery by getting one date with you_

That was something that you did need to reply to.

**You** : _I know he seems like it but he can actually be pretty nice, I’m giving him a chance. Don’t worry about me Rey, I can take care of myself_

You knew deep down she was concerned for you, she was more familiar with her cousins ways and didn’t think he was good enough for you. She’d be angry, but she’d get over it eventually. You just wanted to enjoy things as they happened, live in the moment.

Unfortunately when you came back Rey and Ben were right in the middle of an argument, you heard Rey accusing Ben of taking advantage of your kindness and Ben saying that you could spend time with him if you wanted to, and that you even had said you wanted to spend time with him.

“Is this true Y/N? Do you really want to spend time with my moron cousin?” Rey asked you.

“I’m not a moron-”

“Yes,” You cut him off. You needed to be honest with your friend, and you wanted this thing to work out with Ben as well. You knew with the hopeful smile he gave you he appreciated your answer.

“But he’s-”

“Not what you think,” You cut her off. Ben was beaming with pride next to you, unable to stop the proud smile forming on his face.

“Oh don’t look so happy about that,” Rey pointed at Ben, feeling like he was rubbing it in her face.

“I can’t help it, she’s a real sweetheart,” Ben swung his arm over your shoulders, leaning close to you for a moment before your break ended. He looked at you adoringly, chuckling as you covered your face in embarrassment. And much to Rey’s annoyment, Ben kept his arm there throughout the lecture.

“Can I come to lunch with you guys?” Ben asked, he wanted to be polite though he had a feeling you wouldn’t say no.

“Sure.” “No!” You and Rey speak at the same time. She looks at you as if you betrayed her.

“I won’t eat lunch with him,” She crosses your arms. Ben gives you a pleading look, pouting his bottom lip.

“Rey I don’t know what happened between you two, but you know I’d never say no to someone asking to eat lunch or sit next to me.” You sighed. You just couldn’t say no, even if you weren’t dating Ben saying no to someone who asked to eat lunch with you just seemed unnecessarily cruel.

Ben tried not to look too pleased with your statement, he didn’t want to cause any problems for you and Rey just because of their animosity towards each other.

“Whatever, don’t come crying to me when he cheats on you. I will not be joining you for lunch today,” Rey said. She still considered you a good friend but dealing with her cousin was not worth it.

Seeing how upset you looked when she walked away Ben placed his hand on your back, “I’m sorry about this Y/N, it’s my fault.”

“It’s alright, let’s just go to lunch I’m hungry anyways.”

“Do you mind if Poe joins us?” Ben looked to see his friend looking at him with a lost expression, not sure if he should come over or not.

“No, I don’t mind.”

Ben signalled for Poe to come over and soon the three of you were walking over to the cafeteria for some lunch. Ben as touchy as he was kept his arm around your waist, which did not go unnoticed by Poe. He was surprised that you seemed to be okay with it. He knew Ben was a big proponent of PDA, but he wouldn’t expect you to let him do something like that after one date. He was already parading you around like you were his girlfriend and though he knew Ben had been wanting something more serious for a while, he was going about it a little fast.

In fact, everything he said to Ben seemed to go in one ear and out the other as his focus was completely on you. Though it wasn’t something new, it could be a little annoying at times. Ben had been kind of obsessed with you for a while, he’d always deny it but he caught Ben staring at you in class more than a few times.

“Stop being a perv!” He whisper yelled to Ben, who was staring at you a little too intensely as you were bent over and picking something up.

“Seriously a bon-” Ben slapped his hand over Poe’s mouth as he moved his jacket over his crotch. When you looked back up his face was pink, and you eyed the two suspiciously. And Ben’s face got hotter as he couldn’t stop thinking about your ass, already from the peak he got before he was in love. He thought your breasts looked nice before but this was a whole other ballgame. He couldn’t help that he still had the horniness of a teenage boy.

You had a slight idea just what had gotten Ben all hot and bothered, and made a note to use it to your advantage later. With how flirtatious he could be, he deserved a taste of his own medicine. You smirked and snickered at him seeing how he was holding his jacket to his crotch, “Hmm, I didn’t think it’d be that easy to turn you on,” You teased him, making him spit out the drink he was sipping.

Poe was howling with laughter at that, “Good one Y/n, make him sweat a little.” Ben gave him a dirty look which only made him laugh even more. Normally Ben had much better control of himself and to see him flustered like this was pretty funny. You and Poe continued to talk as Ben tried to compose himself, getting the slightest bit jealous at how friendly you seemed to be.

“You know Y/n I think I’m really going to like you, compared to other girls that Ben’s dated you’d actually make for a good girlfriend. And let me tell you Ben has been bitching about that for a-ow!” Ben cut Poe off by kicking him in the shin, not all to thrilled at all of the things that he was revealing.

“Shut up!”

“No, no go on. I want to hear more about how I’d make the perfect girlfriend,” You encouraged Poe, making Ben flustered all over again.

“C’mon buddy, I know you agree with me, now don’t be shy I’m doing you a favor,” Poe lightly patted Ben’s arm.

“He’s right, you would be perfect. God I can’t even believe you went on a date with me, I can be such an ass and you’re so sweet…” Ben trailed off, gazing at you longingly. He wanted to bring you over and sit you in his lap, hold you close.

“Well maybe if we go out on a few dates I could be your girlfriend,” You smiled at him.

“Ooooh Y/N you are smooth,” Poe commented.

“Yeah,” Ben breathed, before a dreamy look crossed his face. He was smiling now too, girlfriend is exactly what he wanted to call you. Hopefully someday you would let him.


	3. Chapter 3

It was close your one month anniversary with Ben, which you wouldn’t consider a big milestone as you were still casually dating and hanging out with one another, but of course Ben wanted to go out. How was he supposed to know otherwise? The last time he had dated a girl for a month was in high school, it was rare that someone could stand his nature as an attention whore for so long, even as just a fuck buddy. Plus, he really liked you and he was proud that he had kept you all this time. 

As you thought, Rey had begun to calm down once she realized that you weren’t going to stop dating Ben, and she even started to get along with her cousin better as a bonus. Seeing how happy you were with Ben made her let some of her ideas about him go, though she was still very protective of you and suspicious of everything he did. She was always calling him out for how much he checked you out, which only resulted in the both of you becoming very flustered. 

“Ben! I see where your hand is going don’t even dare!” Rey scowled at his cousin as she watched his hand descend lower on your backside towards your ass. 

Ben lifted his hands up like he was caught red handed, “I wasn’t doing anything.” He pouted at you when you scooted a little bit further away from him on the couch. “Baby please,” He wined. 

You rolled your eyes at him, “I thought I told you not to call me that?” Ben always insisted on using pet names and being very obnoxious when doing so, you liked them but he used them so much nowadays it was more corniness than you could handle. 

Ben just smirked at you, he still enjoyed getting on your nerves and seeing your face scrunch up at him. “I know you love it princess,” He teased you, knowing just which nickname made you flustered. 

“I can’t believe you’re with this asshole,” Rey said, though she was smiling as she said it, not meaning it in a negative way. Ben laughed at her joke, swinging his arms over your shoulder and resting his head on you shoulder. 

“You just can’t get rid of me can you? I think it’s my body, she can’t get enough of it,” He wiggled his brows, knowing full well you hadn’t even had sex yet. Not that he didn’t want to, no that was not the case at all. Ben was just trying to keep things slow with you, he didn’t want to fuck up, 

“Shut up,” You told him, laughing. Ben laughed with you, flexing his biceps and showing off. He didn’t miss the light tinge of pink on your cheeks, which only made his smirk widen. 

“Alright, I think I’m going to call it a night you two I’ve had enough of Ben for one day” Rey shook her head, standing up to leave.

“Good, now we can makeout,” Ben whispered all too loudly. 

“I heard that!” Rey said from the distance. She did not want to hear anything of that nature about you in her cousin, it was disgusting. 

Ben gave you a hopeful look, waiting for you to say yes to his idea. You sighed when he began to pout at you, not being able to resist him like that. “Okay, okay we can makeout. And, I’ll even be extra nice, you can touch my ass all you want to,” You whispered that last part.

Ben’s eyes lit up, his hand immediately reaching to grab you. He all but groaned when he squeezed you in his palm, “Fuck I love this,” He closed his eyes in bliss. Ben started panting as he had both of his hands on your ass, one over each cheek massaging them in his hold. You didn’t know why he was so obsessed with this, but you knew how much he loved having his hand on your butt even if it was just resting there. 

Ben loved your tits too but he knew that once he got his hand on those he was a goner, he couldn’t help how much he loved your body. It just absolutely drove him crazy. It was a miracle by now how much self control he had around you, and he had a feeling it wasn’t going to last much longer. He just hoped that when the time came, you’d be willing to take the next step with him in your relationship. 

You straddled Ben and cupped his face, making his eyes flutter open. He already looked absolutely debauched and you had barely done anything yet and if his mouth was open you had a feeling he’d be drooling. “You are a little pervert aren’t you?” You chuckled, tracing your index finger up his arm. 

Ben only nodded dumbly, to entranced to really understand what you were saying. He was fully turned on now, and you could certainly feel it under you as you straddled him. You tested his reaction by lightly grinding against him, satisfied by the desperate whimper that leaves his lips. “You want to take this to my room?” You offered him. 

Ben’s eyes widened, “I-hold on wait.” Oh god did he want to say yes, but what if this fucked everything up? What if he accidentally let something really dirty slip and scared you away? He had a really hard time holding back his words when he got into it. There were so many ways he could mess this up and he wasn’t sure if he was ready.

“What is it?” You tilted your head. You were surprised that he wasn’t jumping on it, and was that fear in his eyes. He seemed shockingly nervous, “Ben, it’s okay if you don’t want to,” You cooed, stroking his cheek. 

“No I do, I really really want to but-”

“But what?” You interrupted him. 

“But I can’t fuck this up Y/N, I like you too much I mean what if I say something that grosses you out and you never want to see me again?” Ben voiced his doubts. 

“That’s not going to happen, besides I don’t mind a little dirty talk.” 

“You don’t?” Ben was flabbergasted.

“No, why else would I be dating such a pervert?” You teased him, lightly hitting his chest. 

“Because you know I’d know exactly how to fuck you, touch you, make you cum,” He growled. Your eyes went wide at that and Ben tried to take it back, “Oh god I’m sorry, it just slipped out fuck me,” He groaned. 

“I think I will, come on lover boy lets go before you bust a nut,” You mocked him, knowing it’d drive him that much more crazy. 

Before you knew it you were being lifted over Ben’s shoulder, “I’ll show you who’s going to cum first,” He threatened. He set you down on your bed then beginning to strip off all of his clothes. 

“Woah someone’s eager,” Your eyes went wide as you watched him, swallowing once you saw him free his cock from his confines and roll a condom on it. He was doing this now because he knew once he started, he might forget something as important as that. 

“You like my cock babygirl? Is it big enough for you?” He smirked. You just shook your head, no wonder he was so arrogant and full of himself. 

“Yeah but it might be a tight fit.” He was bigger than you had ever seen and it was intimidating. 

“Mmm don’t worry princess I’ll make sure you’re nice and wet for daddy,” Ben crawled on top of you, beginning to kiss along your neck and run his hands along your sides. 

“Aha! I knew you had a daddy kink!” You were proud that you were right about that hunch. 

“You know me so well,” Ben was still smirking at you, all too pleased that this time you weren’t fighting his nicknames for you. He had a hunch that they made you flustered, and he was happy to be right about that one. “Now, back to making you wet,” His eyes trailed south. 

He started slowly, working your mouth with his tongue as he left light touches all over your body, never lingering long in one place and eager to touch the next. He sighed as he slipped his hands under your shirt, feeling your soft skin. “I want this off, in fact I want all of it off,” Ben referred to your clothes. 

“Yes daddy,” You teased him, giggling at his growl in response. Ben eyed you appreciatively as you slipped off your shirt, hands beating you to the clasp of your bra. “God you’re so needy,” You said. 

“Babe you make me really horny I can’t help it, I want to touch you all the time,” Ben admits. “Oh god,” He sighs when he touches your bare chest. In a moment he’s burying his face in your breasts, both touching and kissing them at the same time. “So nice, pretty babies,” Ben said in between kisses. 

You stroked his hair lovingly, enjoying all of the affection he was giving you. He was proud when he finally made you moan, you weren’t as vocal as he could be so he treasured every pretty little sound you made. He was practically purring as you pet his hair, knowing that he was gonna have to remember to ask you to do that in the future. 

Ben lifted his head to look at you, a familiar drunken smile on his face. He pressed his head against your hand as if asking for you to continue stroking his hair, when you complied he closed his eyes, letting out a content sigh. He lifted his head back up to talk to you, “You know, if we do this. I’m not going to be able to do it just once, right?” He asked you. 

“I know Ben.” And you were okay with that. 

He went back to kissing you at that, slowly worming more of your clothes off to you until you were left in your panties. He shuddered when he looked at your mostly bare form, knowing he’d never get enough of it. He took his time getting to know each inch of your skin, with kisses, gentle touches, and a few playful nips Ben introduced himself to every part of you, leaving the best bit for last. 

He ran his hands up along your inner thighs before prying them further apart, he placed a soft kiss over your panties, moaning once he caught the scent of your arousal. When he felt dampness against his lips he couldn’t help but press his tongue flat against the spot and lick it like he was completely depraved. When he felt your hands lightly touching his bare back he whimpered, “More,” He moaned, grabbing your hands and placing them against his chest. 

He wasn’t used to taking his time like this, and as avid as a lover he could be, he never appreciated touch as much as this. You were generous, gentle and never greedy with your touch even if you wanted it to be. He almost wished you were rougher, that way he wouldn’t fall in love so fucking fast. 

“Oh god Ben, you’re so beautiful,” You whispered up at him. You couldn’t help but be in awe, from all the little moles that scattered his form to the way that his abs softened when he wasn’t flexing them. 

Ben immediately hid his face against your skin at that, not wanting you to see the way tears pricked at his eyes. All he could do was respond with soft touches and loving open mouthed kisses against your skin as he tried not to break down, but you could see the way his broad shoulders were shaking and you sat up to hold him in your lap. 

“Ben, come here pretty boy,” You grabbed his chin. 

“I’m not a pretty boy,” Ben complained, pouting. But you could see the way his bottom lip trembled, the wetness that shone in his eyes. 

“You are, you’re very handsome and I’m very lucky to be dating you.” You smiled at him. 

“Don’t-please, you have to mean that,” Ben squeezed his eyes tight and shook his head, he’s heard enough lies during sex in his life, sweet words spoken with emptiness behind them. 

“Of course I do Ben, I wouldn’t even be doing this unless I really liked you, a whole lot.” You encouraged him. 

“Hmm, I’m gonna show you,” He kissed you. “Show you how much I care for you princess,” He kissed you again, pulling you closer into his lap. 

You wrapped your arms around his neck and laced your finger in his hair, deepening the kiss by pressing your tongue in between his lips. Ben’s hand of course slides down to your ass, giving a light squeeze and smirking against your lips. An unexpected reaction happens when he smacks your ass, making you buck your hips against him, both of you moaning. “Definitely doing that again,” He says. 

Starting to grow impatient, you move your hand to a place where you’re sure will speed things along. Ben just watches as you wrap your hand around his cock. He still has the condom on it, but that doesn’t stop him from doubling over when you touch him. “Ahh baby fuck,” He wines. He lets out a high pitched moan when you cup his balls, not expecting you to touch there. “Daddy doesn’t want to cum just yet,” Ben grabs your wrist. 

“But daddy’s barely been touched,” You pout. 

“That’s because daddy doesn’t want to cum in your hand,” Ben’s eyes glittered dangerously. He leaned in and whispered into your ear, “He wants to cum in your tight little cunt.” 

You gasped at Ben’s filthy tongue, a shiver running along your spine. He was more than happy to see that reaction from you. He was smirking in fact, again. 

“Let see how wet you are for me hmm?” Ben cocked his head. His fingers dipped into your panties, a devilish grin crossing his face, “Just as I thought, you’re soaked.” 

You whimpered as you felt him hook a few fingers up through your entrance, clearly pleased with how easily they slid in. “I can feel you clenching around just one of my fingers, but you want my cock don’t you?” Ben licked his lips. 

“Please-” You asked breathlessly.

Ben sat back against the headboard, “Well I’m all yours princess, c’mere and sit on daddy’s cock,” He patted his thigh. 

You were straddling him again as Ben lined himself up with his entrance, slowly sinking down on him as your eyes closes in pleasure. It was very tight, and by his moans you could tell that Ben enjoyed that. “So perfect ugh, fucking squeezing my cock.” Ben hissed. 

He let you control the pace...at first. He enjoyed watching you work, rolling your hips against him and bouncing along his cock. He wanted to memorize the sight of you, how your brows scrunched up in focus, the slight changes in your breathing, how your hot breath would fan across his chest. “I never thought it could feel this good,” You groaned. Maybe it was the connection, or maybe it was the size, but you had never enjoyed yourself so much with a partner. 

“I bet I can make it feel even better,” Ben challenged. That’s when you let him take control, his hands on your hips set in the pace. No longer was he lazily laying back and watching you, now he was an active participant. It was more like he was fucking up into you as he held your hips, making sure to grind against you after each thrust and rub against your clit. 

Ben was shaking the whole bed with his thrusts, both of you panting heavily as you worked up a sweat. He kissed you sloppily as his hands went all over, one of coursing resting on your ass. Switching positions so that he was on top, he laid you on the bed so that he could feel each inch of you as he rutted his hips. This way too he could press his chest against yours, feel your nipples perked against him. 

“Feels so good, gonna cum,” You warned. Ben decided to lend a helping hand, sitting up on his knees so he could snake his hands to reach your clit. 

“You better,” Ben grinned, applying more pressure to your bundle of nerves. And that was all it took to have your walls clenching around him and cumming, his own orgasm following with a few sloppy thrusts. 

Ben collapsed in a sweaty heap besides you, nuzzling your neck as he wrapped his arms around your bare waist. “Nooo, you’re too hot,” You whined. That only made Ben wrap himself tighter around you.

“You’re stuck with me now baby,” Ben murmured. 

You smiled as Ben began to pepper kisses along your back, clearly not finished giving you affection, if that was even a possibility for him. “You’re my favorite girl,” He sighed happily. 

You turned around to face him, “Oh am I?” You asked teasingly. The genuine smile that Ben gave you, he had never looked happier. Right now he was absolutely glowing in the aftermath, because he had never been more in love. 

“Yes, you are.” He brushed a strand of hair away from your face. “And I love you,” He confessed, almost inaudibly but you knew what he just admitted. Against his lips he could feel yours move, saying, “I love you too.”


End file.
